The Animatronic Rabbit
by Aspen-Writer
Summary: During a busy night at the pizzeria, a young shy girl overcomes her fear of reading out loud and it is all thanks to a certain purple rabbit. *COMPLETE!*


Hey there FNAF fandom!

I've been dabbling in this fandom ever since it was released in August but I haven't really played the whole game. Just the demo version. ^^;

I wrote this fic a few months ago but I only posted it on Tumblr. Well better late than never.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.

NOTE: This was written before FNAF 2 came out, so this Bonnie is the Bonnie from the first game.

The pizzeria was getting crowded.

It was a Friday night, a popular night for children to come to the restaurant and celebrate that they had gotten through another week of math, tests, and schoolwork.

What better way to start the weekend than hanging out at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?

The pizzeria was everything a child could ask for in a pizza restaurant.

Great pizza, fun games, cool toys from earned tickets, but best of all were the animatronics who would come down from the stage after their songs and interact with the children.

It was a typical night with the animatronics finishing one of their songs and then immediately being surrounded by the children when they came down from the stage.

One of the animatronics, Bonnie Bunny, cheerfully greeted each child who called out a hello towards him. Then he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he noticed one young girl who was still sitting at one of the dining tables, an open book on her lap and merely watching the crowd of children surrounding the animatronics.

The girl noticed Bonnie looking at her and she immediately looked down at her book.

Bonnie could tell that this child wanted to talk to one of them, but was just too shy to go up to them.

The rabbit went over to the small girl and crouched down so he was at her level.

"Hi there."

The girl looked up and nearly dropped her book when she saw who it was. Bonnie merely smiled at her.

"What's your name?"

The girl's eyes looked over to one side, then down to her book. She began to play with a strand of her long brown hair and murmured her name. Bonnie tilted his head.

"Sorry?"

"J-Julia..."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Bonnie."

"Uh-huh...I know."

Bonnie then looked down at her book. "What is that book you have there, Julia?"

Julia looked up at the rabbit and merely held up her book. Bonnie was amused to see a picture of a small toy rabbit on the cover of the book.

"It's called 'The Velveteen Rabbit'." Julia spoke up. A small smile came to her lips. "It's my favorite story. My mom and dad always read it to me at bedtime."

"I don't think I've heard the story before," Bonnie said thoughtfully.

Julia looked down at the book and then at Bonnie. She was quiet for a minute. Then she spoke.

"Um...is it okay...if I read it to you?"

Bonnie smiled. "I'd like that."

Julia cleared her throat as Bonnie settled down next to her. She opened the book to the first page and merely stared at it for awhile. She gave a nervous glance at Bonnie.

"I'm...not very good at reading out loud..."

"That's all right," Bonnie replied patiently. "Just take your time."

Julia looked down at the book again and cleared her throat. Her voice was soft and shaking as she read the first line.

"'Once there was a Velveteen rabbit...'"

As she read on, her voice soon grew more confident. There were a couple of times when she accidentally skipped a word, but Bonnie never laughed or chided her and she loved him for that. Reading to him felt much safer than reading in front of a classroom of students who would always laugh at her mistakes and mock her afterwards.

Julia's nervousness had gone away completely when she reached the last page and her voice was clear and confident as she read the last line.

"'...but the boy never knew that it really was his old bunny, who came back to look at the child who had first helped him become real.'"

Julia closed the book and looked up at Bonnie, a huge smile on her face. "The End."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile at Julia's joyful expression. "Wow...that was really great story. You're a great reader, Julia!"

Julia's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

"I really do."

"Wow...thanks!"

"Julia! Time to go!"

Bonnie stood up and looked over his shoulder. "Is that your mother?"

"Uh huh." Julia nodded as she stood up. "I have to go now."

"Well thank you for sharing your favorite story with me, Julia. I really enjoyed it."

Julia became quiet for a moment before gesturing towards Bonnie that she had a secret to tell. Bonnie crouched down again and tilted his head so he could hear what she had to say.

Julia leaned towards his ear and whispered. "The reason why the story is my favorite is because you're my favorite one here and I always imagine you as the Velveteen rabbit."

The girl then threw her arms around Bonnie's neck and gave him a big hug. She waved good bye to the large rabbit and went off to find her mother.

Bonnie stood silently, thinking about what Julia had said to him and the events of the story.

Was it possible that he could become real like the rabbit in the story? Could the other animatronics become real?

The rabbit then smiled to himself.

Maybe he already was to one child…and that was a start.

**THE END**

So that was my first FNAF fanfic.

I am currently working on ideas for another FNAF fanfic, one that might be longer than this one.

I hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
